Ya nada será igual
by Hikari236
Summary: Un SongFic TaiOra. Sora recuerda melancólica su relación con Tai hasta llegar al epílogo de Digimon 02.


Este es mi primer songfic. La canción se llama "La primera versión" y es de La Oreja De Van Goch.

Aquí Sora nos cuenta cómo acabó su relación con Tai Desde que eran niños hasta llegar al epílogo que salió en Digimon 02. Sí, esa mierda de epílogo…

A mí me encanta esta pareja y vi en la canción esto. No sé cómo habrá salido, pero espero que os guste.

La parte en negrita es la canción y el resto lo que sería el FF.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Recuerdo ese primer día en el que te conocí. Con esa cara de niño alocado y esos ojos que siempre me hicieron sentir tan confiada y tranquila.

"**La primera versión de tus ojos mirando, la perdí por temor a seguirte mirando"**

El primer día de entrenamiento de fútbol y yo, la nueva. Me daba vergüenza salir a jugar. Además tú eras el capitán y me hacías sentirte mucho respeto. Pero en seguida te acercaste a mí y me cogiste de la mano para llevarme al medio del campo con una sonrisa. Ese fue el momento en que realmente sentí que podía confiar en ti como en nadie más.

"**La primera versión de tu mano y mi mano se la di a un escultor para hacerte un regalo y se la quedó "**

Así empezamos a hablar, nos hicimos amigos, teníamos muchas cosas en común. Después vino nuestra gran aventura donde finalmente conseguiste que te quisiera más de lo que ya te quería.

Pero el problema llegó al volver a nuestro mundo. Todavía no sé cómo se pudieron enfriar tanto las cosas

Pasé de lo mejor de lo nuestro, a lo peor. Se fue.

"**Y así soñé, mi primera vez, detrás de ti, se fue"**

Al volver seguíamos jugando al fútbol pero tú ya no estabas cerca de mí. Ya no me sonreías como antes. Tu mano nunca volvió a coger la mía, tus ojos ya no me querían entregar esa confianza, y mis labios nunca más volvieron a pronunciar tu nombre para pedirte ayuda. Y tu mirada nunca volvió a buscar la mía.

"**Tu mano y mi mano tus ojos mis labios tu forma de mirar"**

Y no hay nada que pueda arreglar esto.

"**Ya nada será igual"**

También recuerdo tu pelo color chocolate, me gustaba tanto. Y nunca más volviste a besarme en la frente cuando tenía problemas y empezaste a dejar de escucharme. ¿Se nota cuanto te echo de menos?

"**Tu pelo mi miedo y en medio tus besos tu forma de escuchar"**

Y un día simplemente dejé de esperar nada.

"**Ya nada será igual"**

En medio de un partido importante. La última jugada, entonces te acercas a mi oído y me dices lo que quieres que haga. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me susurrabas nada. Me puse nerviosa y contenta. Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba. Y al final me diste ánimos y me dijiste que podía hacerlo. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin escucharte hablar solo para mí.

"**La primera versión de tu voz susurrando me tembló el corazón algo desconsolado"**

Entonces apareció él. Nunca pensé que pudiera pensar en mi de esa forma. Me besó sin pedirlo y yo busqué tu reacción al contártelo. No sé que esperaba pero me decepcioné con tu respuesta. "Me alegro mucho por ti, Matt es un buen tío, hacía tiempo que me hablaba de ti" Y esa fueron las últimas palabras que escuché de tu boca como amigo. Te diste la vuelta y te marchaste cabizbajo.

"**La primera versión de otros labios besando la escribí por amor para verte a mi lado. Y así soñé mi primera vez, detrás de ti, se fue"**

Porque nunca volvería a sentir tu mano ni tus ojos marrones ni tus miradas que me entregaban el valor que necesité siempre.

"**Tu mano y mi mano tus ojos mis labios tu forma de mirar"**

Me dolió tanto ese momento. Me aferré a lo que pude.

"**Ya nada será igual"**

Me quité de fútbol. Si tu ya no me mirabas, ni me pedías nada se le quitó un poco el sentido. No volví a ver tu pelo alborotado tras los entrenamientos. Y nunca pude volver a hablarte de nada. Porque ya no teníamos nada en común.

"**Tu pelo mi miedo y en medio tus besos tu forma de escuchar"**

Y te alejaste más de lo que pensé.

"**Ya nada será igual"**

Ese día de Navidad en el que le voy a entregar un regalo a Matt por el concierto. Ahí fue cuando los dos simplemente fuimos unos grandes hipócritas. Solo soltamos mentiras por la boca esperando el bien del otro.

"**Nos dejó la inocencia"**

Entendimos lo que había sucedido y aún así no dijimos nada. Aunque no creó que lo hicieras a propósito. Eso quiero creer.

"**La primera versión de inconsciencia"**

Ya no esperaba que aparecieras algún día en mi casa con un balón de fútbol y me invitaras a jugar.

"**Se perdió la sorpresa"**

Tuvimos algo que no tiene nombre. No fue amor, pero tampoco fue una simple amistad.

"**La versión de un amor sin esencia"**

Y empezaron mis noches en vela pensando en ti. Cubriendo tu falta con quien no era el que quería.

"**Comenzó la tristeza"**

Nunca me faltaste. Desde que tengo memoria estuviste a mi lado. ¿Cómo vivir sin tu sonrisa?

"**La primera versión de ausencia"**

Y empecé a dejarlo pasar. Encerrándome en una burbuja en la que ya no tenías cabida. Donde solo pudiera entrar él.

"**Despertó la pereza"**

Y nuestra relación sin nombre se fue. Tan silenciosa como vino.

"**La versión de un amor que se aleja"**

"**Tu mano y mi mano tus ojos mis labios tu forma de mirar"**

"**Ya anda será igual"**

"**Tu pelo mi miedo y en medio tus besos tu forma de escuchar"**

"**Ya nada será igual"**

Y aunque ya hayan pasado tantos años…sigo echándote de menos…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Espero que os haya gustado. No sé cuanta gente se meterá en los FF de Digimon ya que es algo antigua esta serie pero yo la adoro. Por favor os pido un review para poder seguir avanzando como escritora.

Muchas gracias.


End file.
